First Impressions
by Stony Knight
Summary: Sequel to Take Me Home Again. Oromedon meets Alexander for the first time and learns a few things about life in the great conqueror's army camp.


**Story Title:** First Impressions

**Summary:** Sequel to Take Me Home Again. Oromedon meets Alexander for the first time and learns a few things about life in the great conqueror's army camp.

**A/N:** So this is the promised sequel. Unfortunately, you'll need to read the first story in order to truly understand what's going on here. Word of warning: it's a bit scatterbrained. I'm not sure you can say it has a clear plot line.

**Warnings:** Nothing new to the Alexander fandom.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I'm not a historical fiction writer… yet.

* * *

><p>Bagoas reined his horse to a halt behind Hephaestion's outside of the council tent. The general had already dismounted and disappeared inside to report on their negotiations in Ecbatana, leaving the eunuch to wait with the guards and squires who had accompanied them. Within moments, the youth felt Oromedon tighten his grip around his waist as the elder eunuch glanced around them.<p>

"We're being stared at," Oromedon commented.

"Of course we are. Two beautiful eunuchs ride into an army camp and you expect the men not to stare?" Bagoas chuckled. "They're probably wondering who you are and why we're riding double when we have a spare horse."

On the morning they left Ecbatana, Oromedon had found that he couldn't command his borrowed horse without his grip on the reins causing his knife wounds to bleed. Not wishing the Mede to further damage his hands, Hephaestion had immediately suggested that Oromedon ride double with Bagoas, promising to stop at regular intervals so the pair could switch mounts and not overtax their horses. Both eunuchs had agreed, smiling inwardly at the prospect of spending the entire journey back to camp in a close embrace.

"Have you already spent enough time among these Macedonians that they would no longer stare at you?" Oromedon asked.

Bagoas shot his former mentor a smirk over his shoulder. "Oh, they still stare at me despite knowing who I am. These men are not above showing their appreciation for beauty."

"They're not a danger to us, are they?"

"Al'skander would flog anyone who assaulted a member of his household. Something about not wanting a repeat of his father and Pausanias. I am unclear as to the exact story behind it, though I know Pausanias is the name of the one who assassinated his father."

"No doubt it is a tale that those who were close to the incident don't enjoy discussing, and by this time the gossipers find it old and stale."

The pair fell silent a moment later when Alexander exited the council tent with Hephaestion at his side. Other generals trickled out behind the pair, but the two eunuchs ignored these men as the king approached their horse. Bagoas felt Oromedon tense against him while Alexander ran appraising eyes over the Mede.

"You vouch for him, Bagoas?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes, Great King."

"And what if he would come into contact with Darius again? Would he return to serving his former master and king?"

Bagoas watched Oromedon's face fall as he translated Alexander's questions for him. It seemed that the Mede was momentarily overwhelmed by an emotional pain that prevented him from making a response. Releasing a heavy sigh, the elder eunuch finally forced himself to answer in a quiet voice.

"What use would Darius have for a trainer of body servants? Never again will he live within the royal opulence of the Great King. There are plenty of others who would be more useful to him, younger boys and eunuchs accustomed to looking after the needs of harem concubines. Even if he returned to the ranking of a noble, I would be more burden than benefit to him. After all of the kindnesses he laid upon me, I would not wish to come to him as a stray dog begging for scraps."

"So you come to serve me instead despite this being an army encampment," Alexander managed to say in Persian.

Oromedon flinched and tried to huddle behind Bagoas. The younger eunuch managed to bite back an angry outburst but couldn't help making a response, even if it came across as insolent.

"Oromedon can and will be useful to you, Great King Al'skander. He spent more time within the Persian royal court than I did. He knows these nobles who come to you with proposals of peace and alliance. He knows which ones are honest, which ones are liars, and who is jealous of whom better than I ever could. It would be foolish to turn him away."

The gathered men stared at Bagoas in shock, but a slow smile blossomed on Alexander's face, soon accompanied by a warm laugh.

"I think, perhaps, that my words did not come across as I intended," the king spoke in Greek. "I did not mean to imply that Oromedon was wrong in coming to me or that I would turn him away. Working within an army will be far different from his previous service, but I am glad he's here."

Alexander stepped forward, placing one hand on Oromedon's calf and the other over Bagoas's wrist. "Any man, whether he is whole or eunuch, who knows himself and his limits is a noble soul. But only those who seek to go where their skills can be applied to the fullest potential can achieve greatness."

Oromedon offered the Macedonian king a shy smile once Bagoas had translated the words.

"Thank you, Great King Al'skander," the Mede replied in halting Greek. Alexander smiled in return and gave Oromedon's thigh a reassuring pat.

"Come now. You must be tired after your journey," Alexander addressed the two eunuchs and Hephaestion as well as their accompanying guards. "There is food laid out for you in the council tent. You can either eat here or take your meals back to your own tents."

Hephaestion and Alexander turned and headed for the open door flap, the blue-eyed man shaking his head in amusement at his king's initially-misspoken acceptance of the new eunuch.

"Where do you wish to house him?" the general asked his lover, indicating the Mede. Alexander paused outside of the tent to glance back at Oromedon.

Bagoas had dismounted from the shared horse first and was now helping the elder eunuch off the animal. The youth and Hephaestion had discovered early on in their journey that Oromedon's recent malnutrition had affected the strength of his muscles. The elder eunuch nearly collapsed to his knees as he landed on the ground, but Bagoas caught and steadied him. The young Persian waited for Oromedon's legs to accept his bodyweight before finally loosening his grip on his mentor's waist.

"Thanks, Gazelle-Eyes." Oromedon gave a self-deprecating smile and took a shaky step towards the council tent. "It seems this stray dog can't even make an approach to the table in order to beg."

"Hush now. I won't tolerate such negativity, my love. Where has your spirit gone?" Bagoas inserted himself against the Mede's side like a cat and planted a warm kiss beneath his ear. "Things will be better now, I promise. You'll get better. You told me once, during my training, that I needed to forget the past and look forward to the new existence ahead of me. Now it's time for you to take that same advice."

"My sweetest Gazelle-Eyes," Oromedon sighed, his smile turning somewhat optimistic.

As the eunuchs approached, Alexander turned back to Hephaestion. "I'll house him with Bagoas. I think it will be the kindest arrangement for them even if some of the servants complain that I'm giving Oromedon special treatment because of it."

"They already complain because you gave Bagoas his own tent," Hephaestion chuckled. "Any argument they bring against Oromedon will fall short, since they have so far failed to change your mind about Bagoas's housing."

"A translator and advisor of the king does not sleep amongst the pages and common servants," Alexander replied. "I'd make him an honorary Companion if I could, but that would cause too much of an uproar with the older generals to make shutting up the servants worth the resulting headache."

"You can't please everyone, Alexander." Hephaestion smirked.

"No, but sometimes I think you can," the blonde replied, slinging an arm around his lover's waist. "Your negotiations in Ecbatana went better than I thought possible. Retiring the Thessalian Cavalry isn't going to hurt us one bit thanks to you."

The pair slipped into the council tent, followed by Oromedon and Bagoas. Inside, couches ringed the perimeter of the space while several low tables set before them held platters offering a variety of foods. Alexander led Hephaestion to the place of honor that they usually shared, while Bagoas guided Oromedon to a couch in one of the far corners.

"Shall I feed you since your hands are bandaged?" Bagoas shot his former mentor a teasing smile and pulled him back to lean against his chest. The elder eunuch tensed, unaccustomed to engaging in such affections in public, particularly with someone not his king. Riding double on a horse had been done to solve the problem posed by his injuries; this, however, seemed an excessive use of the same excuse.

Oromedon nervously watched Alexander as Bagoas held a meaty morsel to his lips. The Mede accepted it quickly but took his time chewing. After his recent poverty, the elder eunuch wanted to savor his meals. Bagoas seemed to understand this and allowed his companion to dictate the pace of their eating. Between bites, the youth stroked and petted the familiar body of his mentor, focusing on their time together just as Oromedon focused on his food.

"Relax," Bagoas whispered when the older eunuch tensed again in his arms. Alexander had glanced over to where they sat and now offered a smile and nod to the pair. It seemed this simple gesture was all Oromedon needed to put him at ease, because immediately after, he did relax into Bagoas's embrace and pillowed his head on the youth's shoulder.

When the two eunuchs had consumed all that they wished to and pushed their leftovers aside, Alexander rose from his couch and approached them. Oromedon tried to remain relaxed this time, but the lack of respect and ceremony surrounding this powerful man disconcerted him. Despite Bagoas's reassurances, he couldn't help feeling as if he was acting inappropriately in the king's presence.

Alexander settled on the couch beside the pair and laid his hand on Oromedon's knee. "If it is acceptable to both of you, I would like to house Oromedon in your tent, Bagoas."

"It is more than acceptable, Great King," Bagoas replied, his eyes glowing with his smile.

"Good. So would you prefer for my supplies officer to send you a second bed or would you rather have a larger bed to share?"

Bagoas watched as shock flooded Oromedon's face when he translated the king's question for the Mede. His former mentor gaped at him like a fish before glancing at Alexander. Bagoas wasn't sure what the elder eunuch saw in the Macedonian's eyes, but it made Oromedon perk up and show some of his old confidence.

"It's up to you, Bagoas. As much as I enjoy the thought of falling asleep by your side every night, I do not wish to force myself into your sleeping space, particularly with the heat of summer blanketing the land," the Mede said. Bagoas laughed softly and wrapped a hand around the back of Oromedon's head, holding him in place as he pressed a kiss to his mentor's temple.

"One bed it is, then." Bagoas grinned. "Thank you, Al'skander."

"I'll also have one of the healers send you the appropriate herbs and bandages for Oromedon's wounds," the king added before standing and returning to Hephaestion's side. After settling beside his lover and general, Alexander called for a page to deliver messages to the men responsible for the promised items.

The two eunuchs remained in the council tent for a time after lunch, Bagoas watching the king conduct some minor business while Oromedon dozed on his chest. Although he had enjoyed being part of the delegation that traveled to Ecbatana, the youth was glad to be back in Alexander's camp. It had felt odd to be away from his king. And now he had been given the opportunity to show Oromedon how much better serving Alexander could be compared to their time serving Darius.

Eventually Bagoas decided to wake his companion. "Come on, Oromedon. Let's retire to my tent, and I'll tend to your wounds."

The elder eunuch sat up and stretched, allowing Bagoas to rise before him. The youth helped the Mede gain his feet, pleased to see that Oromedon was not as shaky as he had been after dismounting their horse earlier. The elder eunuch needed little help to remain steady as they crossed to the door of the tent.

"Bagoas," Alexander called before the two eunuchs slipped away. "Dinner tonight will be a quiet affair with just friends, no politics. You and Oromedon can join us if you'd like, but no one will hold it against you if you decide to eat elsewhere in the camp and catch up with your own business."

"Thank you, Al'skander. I'll let Oromedon decide on our dining arrangements. I don't wish to overtax him while he's trying to heal from the past months' difficulties."

The king nodded and allowed the pair to leave without further delay. Outside, Bagoas guided Oromedon through the sea of tents to his own. The elder eunuch was surprised to learn that the youth's lodgings were fairly close to Alexander's.

"The Great King wanted to keep me close in order to keep me safe," Bagoas explained as they slipped through the door flap. "Not all of the soldiers and generals see our people in the same positive light as Al'skander and Hephaestion. Most would never dare to harm us, but there are those who would try to take advantage and treat us unfairly."

"Have you had much trouble then?" Oromedon asked, sitting down on a bench in a corner of the tent's small front room.

"Not much more than verbal insults, but even our own people threw such words at me in the past. No, the worst was when I first arrived and had to put up with the curious stares of those who had never encountered a eunuch before. I hope you'll have an easier time accustoming yourself to the privy trenches than I did now that most of the soldiers have lost their curiosity."

"They really are ill-mannered barbarians, aren't they?" Oromedon's grin took any true prejudice out of the words.

Bagoas smirked in return and sauntered over to his former mentor. "Sometimes too much value is placed on manners."

The youth wove his fingers into Oromedon's long hair and ducked his head to press a kiss to the elder eunuch's lips. The Mede responded just as Bagoas had hoped, pulling his former student onto his lap.

"I've missed you," Bagoas whispered. "Darius was usually kind, but pleasure is much better with friends compared to masters."

"I would have kept you to myself if I could, you little heartbreaker," Oromedon admitted. The youth smiled, hugging the other eunuch to his chest before planting a line of kisses along Oromedon's jaw and down his neck. The Mede sighed with contentment, but voices just outside of the tent brought a halt to their intimate moment.

"What in the name of Hades is so damned special about this Persian whore that he not only gets his own tent but is now receiving a bigger bed?" complained an unfamiliar voice. Bagoas rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to Al'skander's army," he mouthed to Oromedon as a group of young men carried their new bed frame through the tent flap.

"Perhaps he's decided to rent out his services to gain a little more spending money?" another of the men laughed, not realizing the eunuch was present. "I wouldn't mind paying him a visit if that's the case."

"Or perhaps you could learn to do what Al'skander requests of you without questioning it," Bagoas snapped. "And no, I will not be prostituting myself out to common swine like you."

The servants jerked with surprise, looking to where Bagoas still sat on Oromedon's lap.

"As you can see, I will no longer have this tent or that bed to myself," the youth added. "My former mentor in the arts of pleasure will be living here too."

Bagoas possessively ran his fingers through Oromedon's silky, dark hair as the servants continued to gape at them. He noted that a few at least felt some embarrassment about being caught complaining. Finally, one had sense enough to prompt the others into finishing their delivery. They carried the old bed away when they left, and a short while later, one of the young men returned with a new straw mattress for the new bed frame.

"Well, now that that interruption is over, shall we go examine our new sleeping space?" Bagoas asked, giving Oromedon a coy smile. "I also remember something about changing your bandages from when we were in the council tent."

"Are you sure you're a eunuch? I don't recall you ever being this eager during your training," the Mede replied and ran a hand up the youth's thigh.

"You can check my scars again if you wish, but the truth is I worried for you after I left Susa with the household." Bagoas sobered. "It hurts to think that I was right to worry, and now I never want to leave your side again."

"Dearest Gazelle-Eyes," Oromedon sighed, wrapping his arms about the youth's back and burying one hand in his hair. "You truly are a treasure and a noble soul."

They exchanged a chaste kiss before Bagoas slipped from his mentor's lap and pulled him to his feet. The pair stepped into the tent's bedchamber and surveyed the new furniture. The wooden bed frame lacked decoration but was sturdy, something Bagoas had come to appreciate in camp furnishings. The two eunuchs spent time rearranging the blankets, furs, and pillows that the last servant had dumped rather haphazardly atop the straw mattress. Oromedon raised a brow at the amount of bedding Bagoas had accumulated.

"Half the furs are from Hephaestion or Al'skander," the youth commented. "Early on they seemed to fear I would catch cold walking from the drinking parties in the council tent to my lodgings. They thought I should be as sensitive as a harem concubine."

"Well, you are sensitive," Oromedon smirked, "just not in the way they were thinking."

Grinning, Bagoas rounded the bed and pulled the Mede into his arms, engaging him in an eager kiss. With their lips locked together, Oromedon gave the younger eunuch's sash a questioning tug, wanting to know how far his former student wished to take their intimate activities. Since reuniting in Ecbatana, the pair had not gotten much time alone and had done little more than share brief kisses. Running out of breath, Bagoas broke away and gave his former mentor a warm smile.

"Shall I show you how my artistic skills have developed since you trained me?" the youth asked without any hint of playful teasing. His eyes held only love and a deep desire to care for and please Oromedon.

"Your mouth speaks of trained skills, but your eyes say something different," the elder eunuch replied. "Now is the time when you can follow your heart, Gazelle-Eyes. Don't hold back."

Bagoas stared into the Mede's dark eyes, seemingly searching for something. Finally, he licked his lips and nodded, having found what he sought. The youth tugged Oromedon to the side of the bed and with quick but gentle hands, divested his former mentor of clothing. Encouraging Oromedon to recline on the bed's thick pile of furs and blankets, Bagoas then stripped out his own garments without ceremony, dropping everything on the floor. No words passed between them as the former student spent the next hour worshipping his mentor's malnourished body with all the love he possessed.

The aftermath of their love making left the two eunuchs curled together in the center of their new bed. Despite the late afternoon heat, Bagoas draped a light sheet over their hips to preserve their modesty. Neither one felt inclined to dress yet, and the youth didn't want to tempt fate by dozing off with their nakedness in full view should Alexander or Hephaestion send servants to deliver the eunuchs' dinner.

"Once I've recovered my health, I'm going to repay you for that," Oromedon murmured against Bagoas's shoulder. "Only a god should be capable of something that wondrous."

"Careful, you'll stoke my fiery pride into arrogance," Bagoas chuckled as he played with the other's hair. "And it was the least I could do for the person who gave me back to myself. You still have no idea the level of shame I felt prior to meeting you because of how my first master rented me out to his friends. I really do love you, Oromedon. It wasn't a childish infatuation."

"I know that now." Oromedon shifted to look Bagoas in the eye. "I love you too, you know."

"You didn't mean it when you said such back then. You were simply trying to sooth a child's heart."

"No. That's what I tried to convince myself of back then. It wasn't until you had completed your training and we parted ways that I realized I truly did lose a part of my heart to you."

"People do tend to take the good things for granted until they lose them." Bagoas pressed a kiss to the crown of Oromedon's head. "Sleep now, my love. I'll wake you for dinner."

The Mede obeyed, nuzzling against Bagoas's chest as he slipped into a light doze. It wasn't the youth, however, who woke him nearly an hour later. A weight had settled on the bed behind him, and when Oromedon turned to investigate it, he found the king sitting beside him. Alexander was conversing softly with Bagoas in Greek. When he noticed the older eunuch observing him, the king smiled and ran a hand over Oromedon's ribs.

"I'll send some servants over with your dinner soon," Alexander said in Persian. He seemed to wish to add more but was unsure of the proper words, and so he returned to the familiar Greek, addressing Bagoas instead. The youth smiled and nodded. Alexander gave Oromedon another pat before rising and exiting the tent.

"Does he touch everyone like that?" the Mede asked, running his own hand over the skin where the king had petted him.

"He wishes to be loved, not feared," Bagoas replied. "He's trying to get you to relax in his presence. He doesn't like seeing the nervousness in your eyes and body when he approaches."

"But men in power deserve to be respected, especially the Great King."

"It is not the Macedonian way for a ruler to hold himself so far above his subjects. Al'skander wins his battles because his generals are not afraid to tell him the truth, and he listens. Their advice is not always the correct course of action, but Al'skander is not above debating with them until they see reason."

Oromedon pondered over these words. "That was Darius's downfall, wasn't it? No one in Persia can tell the Great King when he is wrong."

"That was part of it. Darius and his generals also underestimated the professionalism of the Macedonian and Greek soldiers."

Oromedon nodded in understanding before wrapping himself around Bagoas once again. The youth released a contented sigh and caressed his former mentor's dark hair, smoothing it over Oromedon's back and shoulders.

"Why was Al'skander here?" the Mede asked.

"He was just checking up on us, making sure the servants had delivered the bed and healing supplies as promised," Bagoas replied.

"Does he always check up on his servants' work? Are they unreliable?"

"Some of them try to make things difficult for me, but for the most part, they're obedient. I think Al'skander is more curious about you than worried about his orders not being obeyed at the moment."

"Why? I would think having you around would have given him answers to all of his questions regarding eunuchs by now." Oromedon smiled against Bagoas's chest.

"It has nothing to do with you being a eunuch, my love. Don't tell me you've forgotten just how stunning you are."

"I'm hardly stunning as little more than skin stretched over bones, Gazelle-Eyes."

Bagoas snorted. "You've lost sight of your own beauty, and you forget that Al'skander has not seen you before this. Even as you are now, you're stunning enough to capture the hearts of men. And with Al'skander, his desire extends to wanting to see you returned to full health. In fact, those were his last words to me before he left."

"Really?" Oromedon raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Now why don't we get dressed before the servants come with our dinner, and then I'll finally get around to changing your bandages."

* * *

><p><span><strong>End AN:** I know. It's kind of an odd place to end a story, but I think I'll do a third in this little set. Again, it will be posted as a sequel, not as a subsequent chapter.

Comments, reviews, feedback, even flames are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

- Stony Knight


End file.
